A Bullet for My Valentine
by The Phantom's Little Red
Summary: Pre-Child's Play. How Charles Lee Ray, aka Chucky, met Tiffany Valentine, falling in love with the young woman who would later be his bride. Charles Lee Ray/Tiffany Valentine.
1. Chapter 1

Charles was getting increasingly impatient. Eddie should've been here with the cigarettes ages ago. The Hackensack State Correctional wasn't that big, and it's not like the two of them haven't been here before. Of course, Charles was more acquainted with the facility, being a frequent comer and flyer. The only answer to his delay was that Eddie was probably too stupid to remember his way from the courtyard, to the left wing bathroom, and back.  
Tapping his fingers on the cold metal table, Charles bit the bottom of his lip, trying hard to suppress his craving for tobacco. He hadn't had a smoke in five days now, and for him, that was five days too much. Being under strict watch, he sent Eddie out to deal some cigarettes with the guys from the other side of the facility, the ones who got warm packages from their wives and were thrown in for something as stupid as drunk driving. They were the ones who could get a pack or two at any given time.  
He shot up from the black bench. At the top of his lungs he cursed out, "EDDIE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? GET BACK HERE YOU SOM OF A BI-"  
He felt a metal bat strike against his waist, and he felt a twinge of pain spread out all over. He crossed his arms quickly over his waist and doubled over, searing through his teeth and suppressing a scream. The guard shoved him back into his chair, grabbing his wrist firmly. "That was just a warning, Ray," he growled, harshly pushing his arm to his side. Charles eyed him in hate, but kept his mouth shut. He could really use those cigarettes rough right now.  
From the corner of the fence he heard a light giggle. It was foreign to him in these premises, the laugh of a young woman. He considered himself a charmer, and egotistically knew how much girls loved his side smirk when he passed by. But the correctional usually had a separate ward for the girls, so he couldn't help but look up, and there she was.  
A cigarette held comfortably between her fingers, she had her chocolate brown eyes fixed directly on him. They were accented by her makeup, which made them more luscious than Charles already thought. Her glossy red lips curled around the cigarette as she took a hit. She caught Charles staring at her with a sense of wonder and lust. She flipped her short hair, the bleach she used in it was still fresh and prominent, and stepped over to the metal table to the bewildered teen.  
"Aren't you ever gonna blink, sweet face?" She asked, her voice light and her head held high. Charles's mind broke out of the trance and he looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes.  
"I was eyein' the smoke, sugar," he lied through his teeth. "You got any extras?"  
"I do," she said playfully. "But, I only give them out to the real deal, you know what I'm sayin'?"  
Charles stood up from the bench, measuring about half a foot taller than her. Lightly running his fingers along her pale arm, he smirked.  
"So I'm not the 'real deal', then, baby doll?"  
"I dunno, tiger. Why don't know show me and I'll let you know."  
She forcefully took his hand and placed it directly onto her waist. He followed her advances and pulled her closer to him, pressing against her. Reaching in, their lips met passionately, and Charles could taste the trace of tobacco in her mouth. He loved it, not to mention that it was the best kiss he had received in years.  
She was the one to pull away first, a playful smile on her face as she wiped the bottom of her lip. She giggled, throwing the butt of her cigarette on the wet ground. Charles remained emotionless, putting his hands back in the pockets of the orange correctional uniform. Inside, he felt true desire. He wanted her, needed her, yet he didn't even know her name.  
"Alright then," she said. "Sounds like you know how to show a girl a good time."  
She reached into the collar of her orange shirt, pulling out a package of Marvolo cigarettes. Handing one to him, she turned to the security guard and casually asked him for a light. Though the cigarette was too weak to match Charles's preferences, it would have to do. Sitting back down at the bench and table, she crossed her legs casually and leaned back.  
"So what are they doin' putting you with the men's ward?" Charles asked.  
"They couldn't handle me, love," she answered. After finishing off her cigarette, she looked at him. "And how about you, love? What's your name? What're you thrown in here for?"  
"Charles Lee Ray, sugar." He smiled. "Call me 'Chucky'."  
He fixed his posture and took the last blow of the cigarette she gifted to him. "It's not the first time I'm in here, babe. This has gotta be a second home, I'm a frequent flyer. But this time? Robbed a convenience store! Only! Can you believe this bullshit?!"  
"Relax, sweet face," she said with a giggle. "You seem pretty damn comfortable in here." She leaned over and gave him her most sincere smile. "I'm Tiffany. Tiffany Valentine." She stood up, leaving Charles's eyes to follow her curves.  
"Ey ey, where are ya goin'?" he asked, a little disappointed.  
"Back inside," Tiffany said playfully. "You know, a little post-date kiss n' tell."  
Turning sharply behind him, giggled, and walked off. And until she blended into the crowd of orange, Charles couldn't take his eyes off of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles's hands curled around Tiffany's arms, gripping them passionately as he pressed his lips against hers. Tiffany leaned back against the wall forcefully, returning the kiss and grabbing at his collar, pulling him towards her. The cold cellar hallway of the Correctional was barely lit, but they didn't need to see each other. They felt each other perfectly, exploring the geography of their upper bodies in the dark. Tiffany's leg wrapped around him as he proceeded to kiss her neck.

"Charles..." she gasped playfully. "What if they catch us?"

"Then they better get ready," he said. "Because after tonight, even Marilyn Monroe will be impressed."

Tiffany laughed lightly and touched his cheek, closing her eyes and kissing him. Charles attempted to slip his hand between the collar of her uniform but felt her shy away slightly. He pulled back and looked at her; she blushed and bit her lip.

"I've got a confession, Chucky..." she whispered. "I've never actually...slept with anyone before."

Chucky raised an eyebrow and looked her in the eyes, "You've never had sex."

"My mother always told me that sex wasn't important...I'll kill anyone, but I'll only sleep with someone I love."

She felt mortified, but she didn't want to disappoint him. Charles curled his hand around the back of her neck smoothly and pulled her to him, their eyes only inches away.

"Do you love me, Tiff?" he asked out bluntly.

"Of course..."

"Then shut up and kiss me."

She obliged without question and gave him the right to control her. Charles quickly took advantage and proceeded to kiss her neck, moving only lower. Running his hands down her arms, he gripped the sleeves of the correctional uniform and slowly began to slip them off of her shoulders. She succumbed to him completely.

But unfortunately, it didn't take much longer until the had flashlight shining at them. Charles cursed under his breath and angrily looked over, not surprised to find a guard staring them in the face. Tiffany gasped out of shocked, and moved quickly to cover herself again.

"Break it up, porn stars," the guard murmured, grabbing Charles's arm and ripping him away roughly. Charles snarled through his teeth and shoved him back.

"This is bullshit!" he yelled. "Can't I have one fucking night without someone paroling my ass?"

"Yeah, when you're out of here. When that happens I won't care if you catch HIV or father 20 children. No sex in this facility."

He called for back up to escort Charles back to his cell, while he himself took Tiffany by the arm. Leading her back to her cell, he noticed that her usual countenance was different. She was quiet, still, and expressionless, as opposed to herself being boisterous and rebellious. Secretly, Charles intimidated her beyond belief. His blue eyes could pierce right through her heart like a sword, and with a smirk he could enslave her wholly. She was so close to having him all to herself, and it left her in such a state of shock.

The guard threw her back into her cell and locked her up again.

"Don't worry, pussycat," he started. "You'll be out by the end of the week, he ain't gonna bother you no more."

"I'm not leaving him," she rebutted, pulling out her pack of cigarettes. "I'll be back to see him."

"He's a bad one. You're a saint compared the him."

"He isn't that bad," she murmured, lighting her cigarette and taking a hit. "Quality over quantity, buster. Just 'cuz his record is three times longer than mine doesn't mean he's such a badass."

"He's 17 and he's killed three people, one of them being a cop."

Tiffany glanced over at him and took her cigarette out from her lips. She couldn't deny that Charles's criminal record was impressive for someone his age. How he managed to slip out of jails as easily as he did was mind bogging. Deep down she envied his talent for crime and wanted to match him, yet she couldn't help but love him at the same time.

On the other side of the building, the guards flung Charles back into his cell and shut the door tightly, locking him up quickly before he even had a chance to grab the bars.

"Fuck you!" Charles yelled out. "One fucking night with my girlfriend can't even happen with you bastards following us around all the time!"

"Relax, Ray," one of them chuckled, attaching the keys to his belt loop.

"We're doing you a favor. She'll be released this Friday, and you won't have feel bad knowing you'll never be with her again if you've never been with her in the first place."

"She's coming back for me," Charles growled. "She told me she'd wait. We're not going to stop seeing each other."

The guards laughed, another one spoke up, "You're only seventeen, and she's what? Sixteen? She'll be fucking someone else in three weeks and you'll be rotting in the back of her mind. You've got another year with us, Ray. Don't keep your hopes up."

They sneered as they walked away. Charles kicked the cell bars out of anger. Eddie was already occupying his bunk, smoking a cigarette and looking over at his friend. Charles climbed up onto the top bunk and stared up at the ceiling.

"Fuck Eddie..." he said quietly. "What if they're right?"

Eddie leaned over the side of his bed and peered up at Charles, "Chucky, did you just admit someone else was fucking right? What the fuck, man!"

"Well maybe they fucking are, Eddie!" he yelled out frustration. Everything went quiet after that, and from within their cell, Charles and Eddie could both feel that the other prisoners were probably staring at them with annoyance and confusion.

"Look Chucky," Eddie started. "If you actually love a bitch like Tiffany, you have to do something so fucking big that she is NEVER, and I mean, NEVER going to forget you."

Charles took a moment of silence to absorb his friend's advice, but then started to chuckle.

"With that kind of advice, I'm confused as to why you aren't up to your elbows in women, Edward Caputo."

Eddie laughed and slapped his shoulder, "Piss off, douchebag."


End file.
